Falstad Wildhammer
|Przynależność = Klan Dzikich Młotów Przymierze Rada Trzech Młotów |Poprzednia przynależność = Sojusz Lordaeron |Stanowisko = Jeździec gryfów Wielki Than Dzikich Młotów |Lokacja = Wysoki Tron Ironforge |Status = Żyje |Rodzina = Khardros (przodek) Kurdran (brat) |Kompani = Molok (towarzysz broni, bliski jak brat) }}Falstad Wildhammer znany również jako Falstad Smokobójca jest Wysokim Thanem klanu Wildhammerów. Rządzi on swym ludem z Szczytu Aerie w Ostępach oraz reprezentuje klan w Radzie Trzech Młotów w Ironforge. Biografia 'Dzień Smoka' Falstad Wildhammer był dumnym jeźdźcem gryfów z klanu Wildhammerów z Ostępów, dowodzącym niewielkim oddziałem patrolującym wybrzeża Lordaeronu w poszukiwaniu smoczej aktywności po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny. Falstad wraz z towarzyszami ocalił miasteczko Hasic przed pewną zgubą, a później przetransportował maga Rhonina i jego przyjaciół przez Wielkie Morze do Khaz Modan. Podczas podróży drużyna została jednak napadnięta, a towarzysze broni Falstada zginęli. Mimo to, pod wpływem Vereesy Windrunner, Falstad kontynuował podróż. Później z pomocą krasnoludów ze wzgórz Falstad dotarł do Grim Batol i walczył w ostatecznej bitwie o uwolnienie Smoczej Królowej Alexstraszy. Kiedy Kurdran Wildhammer, władca Szczytu Aerie i klanu Wildhammerów, wyruszył do Outland jako członek Ekspedycji Sojuszu, Falstad pozostał na Szczycie Aerie, by zastąpić go na stanowisku Wysokiego Thana i po dziś dzień włada klanem. 'World of Warcraft' thumb|Falstad Wildhammer na Szczycie Aerie Falstad Wildhammer był NPC poziomu 50 oferującym zadania przebywającym na Szczycie Aerie w Ostępach. 'Stormrage' Brał udział w zaślubinach Malfuriona Stormrage'a i Tyrande Whisperwind. 'The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm' Po przemienieniu Magniego Bronzebearda w diamentową statuę i zakończeniu puczu Moiry, Varian Wrynn utworzył Radę Trzech Młotów, w której Falstad zasiadł jako reprezentant swojego klanu. 'Fire and Iron' Gdy Kurdran powrócił z Outland mniej więcej w czasie Kataklizmu, Kurdran stwierdził, że chce zasiadać w Radzie Trzech Młotów. Kurdran wyruszył do Ironforge, lecz szybko przekonał się, że Falstad lepiej nadaje się do tej pracy. Falstad spotkał się w stolicy z Elim Thunderstrikiem, który opowiedział mu o śmierci Sky'ree i losach Kurdrana. Falstad wybaczył Kurdranowi brak zaufania i ponownie został reprezentantem Wildhammerów w Radzie. 'World of Warcraft: Cataclysm' thumb|Falstad Wildhammer w Ironforge Falstad Wildhammer przeniósł się ze Szczytu Aerie do Wysokiego Tronu w Ironforge, gdzie zasiadł w Radzie Trzech Młotów. Posiada on współpracownika, Wildhammerskiego Kontrolera Faktów. Falstad dowiedział się o ataku na Lotnisko Ironforge i sądził, że Moira nie jest w stanie kontrolować swego ludu. Ta jednak namierzyła zdrajcę - Ambasadora Slaghammera, który pracował dla Młota Półmroku - i go uwięziła. 'Quest for Pandaria' Trójkę władców Ironforge odwiedziła Li Li Stormstout, szukająca Magniego Bronzebearda. Rada nie mogła jej pomóc, a Falstad wyśmiał brak manier pandarenki. [[Blood in the Snow|'Blood in the Snow']] Pewnego dnia zwiadowcy króla Variana odkryli, że trolle zandalarskie zagroziły krasnoludzkiej stolicy poprzez podburzenie trolli Lodowej Grzywy. Król doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli pomoże krasnoludom w rozwiązaniu problemu z trollami, ci użyczą mu swych wojsk podczas kampanii przeciw Hordzie. Varian nie przewidział jednak, że krasnoludy nie ufają sobie nawzajem. Gdy zwrócił się o pomoc do Rady Trzech Młotów, zarówno Muradin, jak i Falstad, odmówili wsparcia obrony Ironforge, gdyż obawiali się, że kiedy ruszą do walki z trollami, Ciemne Żelazo wykorzysta okazję, by opanować Ironforge. Wściekły Varian zauważył, że jeśli nikt mu nie pomoże, stolica zostanie oblężona. Tylko Moira Thaurissan zaoferowałą pomoc podkreślając, że Ciemne Żelazo dowiedzie swojej lojalności wobec Rady, Ironforge oraz Przymierza. Tym samym Moira i Wysoki Król wyruszyli w śnieg, pozostawiając pozostałych przywódców, by przemyśleli swoje postępowanie. Wysoki Król, jego bohaterowie i krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza dzięki współpracy ocalili Ironforge. Gdy powrócili, Falstad i Muradin okryli się wstydem i przysięgli, że nigdy więcej strach i brak zaufania nie przyćmią ich osądów. Od teraz ufający sobie nawzajem krasnoludzcy przywódcy przysięgli pełne wsparcie dla Przymierza. Zadania * 43 To The Hinterlands * 43 Gryphon Master Talonaxe W RPG Falstad musiał przewodzić Wildhammerom w konflikcie z lokalnymi plemionami trolli. Poza tym na horyzoncie majaczyła Plaga, więc wiedział, że jego lud będzie musiał zmierzyć się również z tym zagrożeniem. By poprawić swoją pozycję, starał się wzmocnić więzy łączące klan z Przymierzem bez faktycznej akcesji, co postawiło go w interesującej pozycji. Jako że nie był oficjalnym członkiem Przymierza, nie mógł otrzymać pełnego wsparcia, lecz również Horda nie traktowała go jak wroga. Musiał zdecydować, czy dołączenie do Przymierza będzie na tyle korzystne, by zbilansować zagrożenia ze strony Hordy. Same krasnoludy szybko przekonały się, że akces będzie owocny, szczególnie te, które walczyły ramię w ramię z Stormpike'ami oraz pozostałymi przy życiu wysokimi elfami. Koniec końców klan Wildhammer zdecydował się oficjalnie przystąpić do Przymierza. Jako członek drużyny biorącej udział w uwolnieniu Królowej Smoków i przyjaciel jej małżonka Korialstrasza Falstad jest wymieniany wśród śmiertelników najbardziej poważanych przez czerwone smoki. Jako że wciąż ma u nich dług wdzięczności, nie raz rozważał przylot do Grim Batol by prosić o pomoc lub po prostu omówić ważne sprawy ze smokami. Cytaty * "Odstąp, czarodzieju! Chcesz być rozpłatany na dwoje, czy posiekany na kawałki?" * "Tak, to młot, który najbardziej imponuje damom, prawda?" * "Jeśli w twoich słowach jest choć cień zarzutu o tchórzostwo, człowieku, to zrobię z tobą to, przed czym powstrzymywałem Moloka." * "Jest w końcu magiem, a wszyscy wiedzą, że oni są szaleni!" W Ironforge Powitania: * Uch, trochę tu ciasno, no nie? Och, jak ja tęsknię za gołym niebem Ostępów! * Rada Trzech Młotów wymaga mojej obecności, chociaż wolałbym dosiadać gryfa. * Potrzeba by zastępu tych wzgórzowych krasnoludów, żeby położyć jednego z Aerie! Aggro: * WILDHAMMER! * To czas młota! Zabijanie gracza: * Ho, ho! To musiało boleć! * Ha! Zbyt łatwe! Śmierć: * Pochowajcie...mnie...z moim...gryfem... Galeria CoTH Falstad.jpg|Falstad i Muradin Bronzebeard na kartach komiksu Fire and Iron. Falstad.jpg|Falstad w Podręczniku Gracza Przymierza Falstad_HotS.jpg|Falstad w Heroes of the Storm Ciekawostki * W fontannie życzeń w Dalaranie można znaleźć monetę . Wyryto na niej słowa: "Mam nadzieję, że pojawię się w końcu w jakiejś książce." Ich autor pojawia się później w powieści Stormrage, gdzie towarzyszy Rhoninowi i Vereesie podczas ślubu Malfuriona Stormrage'a i Tyrande Whisperwind. * Falstad pojawia się jako bohater w grze Heroes of the Storm. Uwagi * Falstad Wildhammer miał zasiadać w Radzie Trzech Młotów, lecz podczas beta testów Cataclysm został zastapiony przez Kurdrana Wildhammera. Podczas panelu wiedzy na BlizzConie 2010 sprawa ta została poruszona przez gracza, który później zasłynął jako "Chłopak w Czerwonej Koszulce", a Chris Metzen i Alex Afrasiabi obiecali naprawić ten błąd. 3 listopada 2010 Kurdran został zastąpiony przez Falstada, a obok niego pojawił się krasnolud w czerwonej tunice nazwany "Wildhammerskim Kontrolerem Faktów". * W rezultacie tych zmian cytaty z Falstada pierwotnie należały do Kurdrana, który używał ich na Wyżynach Półmroku aż do patcha 4.1. W plikach .MPQ gry ścieżki są zatytułowane "Kurdran", a słowa "Pochowajcie mnie...z moim...gryfem..." mogą odnosić się do Sky'ree, który zginął pomiędzy wydarzeniami z Wrath of the Lich King a Cataclysm. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * de:Falstad Wildhammer en:Falstad Wildhammer es:Falstad Martillo Salvaje fr:Falstad Marteau-hardi nl:Falstad Wildhammer Kategoria:Ironforge NPC Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Klan Wildhammerów Kategoria:Stormrage Kategoria:Dzień Smoka Kategoria:Krasnoludy